


[clex][smallville]Never too late

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [87]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clark:。。。。打炮时能不能不要跑题。。。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[clex][smallville]Never too late

[CLex][Smallville]Never Too Late  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Never Too Late  
Clark跟Lex闹崩后，Clark突然发现自己弯了。   
但是，他不想找别人，毕竟找别人还得现谈恋爱。   
于是，他直接去找了已经闹掰的Lex。   
但是因为已经闹掰了，Lex觉得他在胡闹，   
Clark急了，直接扒了衣服扭扭捏捏开始色诱Lex。   
然后。。。   
Lex还是不答应，并且虽然咽着口水，还是很愤慨地表示:你都不信任我，你的秘密都摆在我眼前了还不承认我都对你死心了，现在想起我了，晚了。   
Clark看Lex那么坚定，决定下狠招，他假意说如果Lex不同意，他就去找Lex的仇人Oliver。   
然后。。。   
气不过的Lex，立马当场同意了。   
不过，这不代表俩人和解了，毕竟信任危机还在，俩人还是没有交心，平时该打的还是打，不过只是个炮友罢了。。。

Clark:你炮友那么多你自己都记不过来还个个都想杀你，为啥知根知底的我就不行？!   
Lex:我现在都只有你一个固定炮友了，你为什么还不承认你的秘密？!   
Clark:你就不能装不知道吗？!   
Lex:不能，我已经付出太多了，没法在回头了。。。   
Clark:即便是你已经得到了我？   
Lex:你知道我要的不只是这些。。。   
Clark:。。。。打炮时能不能不要跑题。。。   
Lex:。。。。是你先跑题的。   
Conner:你俩都已经结婚十几年了，怎么还那么多破事？


End file.
